


You/ The Cheif's Son

by akinorii



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, fluffy sokka, healer reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinorii/pseuds/akinorii
Summary: hailing from the northern water tribe and traveling with chief hakoda, you never expected to fall in love with his son, sokka
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	You/ The Cheif's Son

**Author's Note:**

> haha i'm finally updating my ao3 with my tumblr works, but i hope you like this! it was my first atla work

When you signed up (more like begged) to be the healer for your sister tribe’s warriors, you never thought you would have to hear so much about Chief Hakoda’s kids. More specifically Sokka. You had never met him, but it felt like you had with how much you heard about him.

Of course, you realized you knew nothing when you met him.

You and the rest of the Southern Tribe Warriors were camping out by Chameleon Bay. You had been there a few weeks now, keeping Fire Nation forces from entering through to Ba Sing Se.

You would have assumed he appeared out of thin air if you didn’t see the sky bison flying away. He seemed nervous as he walked up to the camp, you would’ve been too if all eyes were on you. Recognition flashed through the others as the boy braced arms with one of the men, “Sokka, good to see you.”

All the warriors moved in to greet him, but you could only stand there in shock. That was Sokka? He was a good-looking boy around your age and not an 11-year old pubescent teen? You continued to stand there with wide eyes until he looked at you.

His bright blue eyes only met yours for seconds until you broke the gaze. Turning away to hide your embarrassment. You felt his eyes linger on you as he moved to the Chief’s tent. You could tell your face was practically on fire as you tried to go back to what you had been doing before.

Tried and failed that is. Sokka was at the forefront of your brain and he wasn’t leaving anytime soon. Your mind flooded with all the stories that Hakoda had told you.

It wasn’t until a little later when you were formally introduced to Sokka. “This is (Y/n), our healer from the Northern Water Tribe, and (Y/n) this is Sokka, my son.”

You reached your hand out to where he sat by the mine to shake it, “Nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.” He smiled and shook your hand, not saying anything.

“This bay leads directly to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. We’ve been using these tangle mines to stop the Fire Nation ships from getting through.” You listened to Hakoda explain to Sokka as Bato came to fill the mines they were talking about.

“Your father invented tangle mines himself,” Bato said, speaking to Sokka.

“Destructive? Buoyant? And,” he paused to smell the mines, a terrible decision, “Aggh, ehhh! Terrible smelling!”

“Very perceptive. The mines are filled with skunk fish and seaweed. When a ship detonates the mine, the seaweed tangles up the propeller, and the foul smell forces people to abandon the ship. I call it the ‘stink and sink.’” You held back an eye-roll if anyone was going to appreciate his nicknames it would be his son.

“Good one, Dad!” Sokka’s obnoxious laughter that followed, caused you to walk away with Bato.

“He’s definitely his father’s son,” he mumbled to you as you walked back to the shoreline.

“Yeah, no kidding.”

You stayed with Bato until the sun had gone down, working to refill mines and place them. You were especially thankful for no Fire Nation attacks today.

You were about to retire to your tent for the night when Hakoda showed up with Sokka in tow. “You can stay in (Y/n)’s tent.” You gave them both an incredulous look as Hakoda said that.

“Is there not enough room in your and Bato’s tent? Or anyone else’s?” you spoke, motioning your arm to point at all the other tents set up. The Chief shook his head in a ‘no’ motion. You only sighed before opening the panel of your tent to let Sokka in.

He shuffled in as you stood there glaring daggers into his dad’s back as he left. “Have fun,” you called out to him in a high-pitched, sarcastic voice.

“Listen, I’m really sorry about this. I know you don’t want me here so I’ll try not to get in your way.” Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the floor to avoid your gaze.

“You’re fine! It’s just your dad is-” you trailed off not knowing what to say. You waved your hand dismissively, not trying to finish your sentence. “You can put your sleeping bag there,” you said, pointing to the corner, “Try to get some sleep. We’ll be up pretty early tomorrow morning or tonight.”

True to your words, you were awoken by one of the men, who’s name you couldn’t place at the moment. The moon was high in the sky as you shook Sokka awake, well after you got over the fact he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“What’s go-” he started, but was cut off by you, “Fire Nation, we need to pack up.” He stared at you, unmoving. “Now!”

You tried not to look as he put his shirt on and tied his hair back up. He packed quickly like he had done it several times before. Sokka carried the tent and supplies onto the boat and you were grateful for his help.

You were on the last boat to take off, waiting for Hakoda and Sokka to board. It seemed like everything froze as the sky bison landed. A kid no older than 12 sat atop the bison, looking at Sokka with somber eyes.

You watched the two converse before Sokka left. You only watched with a sad smile, but you could tell that you would be together again soon.

It was roughly 24 hours before you saw the bison again, but something was wrong, really wrong. They landed on the deck and Sokka was carrying a body, the 12-year old you had seen yesterday. “Dad! (Y/n)!”

A Water Tribe girl hopped off after him, her hands glowing with water. “He’s stable, but we need a safe place and someone with more expertise, you,” she said speaking to you. You nodded your head and led her down to the cabins under the deck, you figured this was Katara.

She explained what had happened, that he was the Avatar, and was struck by lightning in a fight. “He’s in bad shape, but I’ll do what I can,” you told her upon inspecting the young boy. You got to work, doing what you could for now.

A week passed and you were now located in a stolen Fire Nation ship. It felt weird to dress in the clothes of the very Nation you were trying to fight.

Aang, as you had learned, was going to pull through. Even if you continued with the healing sessions, it was a matter if he wanted to wake up, a test of his strength.

You stood against the railing, letting the cool metal press into your forearms. You closed your eyes and basked in the moonlight. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” You whipped your head around to find Sokka.

“What are you talking about?”

“The moon. Yue?

“As in Princess Yue, from my Tribe?”

“Yeah, she turned into the moon.”

“What?” You were now more confused than when you started the conversation.

Sokka waved his hand, “It’s a long story that I don’t really want to tell.”

A moment of silence passed between you two, neither of you knowing what to say.

“I lik-”

“How-”

“You first-”

“You first-”

You both dissolved into giggles. “Ok, you go first,” Sokka said, a smile still on his face.

“How have you been sleeping? I can hear you toss and turn from next door,” you asked, the conversation taking a serious turn. You watched the smile fall from his face.

“Oh, you heard that.” He paused, contemplating if he should tell you. He sighed and continued, “I’ve been having this recurring nightmare where Aang and I didn’t get to the Earth Kingdom fast enough to save my sister. That she stayed trapped or where she died instead of Aang almost dying. I- I know it’s irrational, but I’ve been watching over her since I was 13, I can’t stop now.”

Even though he wasn’t looking at you, you could see the tears prick the corners of his eyes. You placed your hand on top of his arm that layed across the railing. “I know I can’t heal nightmares, but my door is always open if you need it.”

He turned his head to you, “Thanks (Y/n).”

By the time two more weeks had passed you two were attached at the hip. Your friendship consisted of more midnight rendezvous and goofing around during your chores. (Which Hakoda always made sure the two of you got paired together, not that either of you knew or really cared for that matter)

That day had started out as normal, but it quickly changed. “Aang you’re awake!” Katara exclaimed, heading over to him. Her voice caught your attention as you hastily made your way over, he shouldn’t have been out of bed.

“Are you sure? I feel like I’m dreaming.”Aang’s voice was still groggy, it made sense. He was out for 3 weeks.

“You’re not dreaming. You’re finally awake.” Katara pulled him into a hug, it was good to see her happy. She had been quite stressed for the past few weeks.

“Aang, good to see you back with the living, buddy!” Sokka exclaimed after pushing past you to see Aang.

“Sokka?” Aang asked before swaying dangerously.

“Uh-oh, somebody catch him, he’s going to-” Toph shouted. You extended your arms, catching him to prevent further damage.

“He’s probably gone into a little bit of a shock after being awake for the first time in 3 weeks. Just give him space and he’ll wake up soon,” you announced, trying to get the others to back away.

You came back later to find Katara had taken Aang for a healing session. Over the weeks you had taught her more about healing, in turn, she taught you offensive waterbending moves.

“Hey, Buckethead,” you shouted to Sokka, who was still sporting a Fire Nation helmet, “Do you want lunch?” He nodded his head and you went back down to grab both of you noodle bowls.

“…We crossed through the Serpent’s Pass a few days ago. We’ve seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us.” Sokka’s came back into range as you climbed the steps. He was now surrounded by Katara, Aang, Toph, Hakoda, Bato, and a few others.

You sat next to him on the crate and placed the bowl in his hands. “Oh! And this is (Y/n). She’s a healer from the Northern Water Tribe, she helped Katara heal you.”

“Oh, is she your girlfriend?” Aang asked innocently. You and Sokka shared a glance before blushing and laughing awkwardly.

“Snoozles wishes!” Toph answered before breaking into an almost maniacal cackle. Her statement made everyone around silently chuckle. They would have to be as blind as Toph to not see the obvious feelings between the two of you.

“We’re just good friends.” You didn’t know if you were saying it to convince yourself or everyone else. You desperately wanted to be more, and you didn’t know it now, but so did Sokka.

You tuned out the rest of the conversation. Trying to calm your embarrassment from earlier. Why did Aang think you were dating? Did others think that? Did you look or act like Sokka’s girlfriend?

You broke from your train of thought as another Fire Nation ship entered your view.

“Everyone just stay calm. Bato and I will take care of this,” Hakoda said, putting his helmet on. Bato’s towering figure followed him to the spot where the bridge would soon be extended.

Sokka grabbed your hand and led you to the cargo hold where you usually hid. His thumb rubbed reassuring circles over the back of your hand, seeming to sense your anxieties. You could tell something was going to go wrong.

“They know!” Toph shouted. You joined Katara on the side of the boat. The two of you working in harmony to push your boat away from the attacking fireballs.

“I’m going to give us some cover,” Katara shouted, bringing up a massive wall of fog. The fireballs kept coming through the fog, narrowly missing the boat.

The next thing you knew you were being tackled by Sokka. You could see the fireball behind him, but you were much more focused on his eyes and the way they kept flitting down to your lips. Spirits you wanted to kiss him. Your heart was in your ears as he came closer, but the kiss never came.

He stood up, offering you a hand to get back on your feet.

“How are we doing?” Toph asked.

“Things couldn’t get much worse,” Sokka answered. A serpent flew out of the water, spraying you all. Sokka didn’t even need to turn around to speak, “The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn’t it?”

“You’re an easy target,” you joked, finally taking Sokka’s hand as he yanked you up to your feet. A little too hard perhaps as you found yourself wrapped in his arms. Neither of you moved away as you watched the Sea Monster wrap around the Fire Nation’s ship, allowing your ship to get away.

“You guys can let go of each other now,” Katara teased with an evident smirk on her face.

“Right! I was just making sure Sokka’s armor was secure,” you fumbled out, knocking on his chest plate to somehow cement your lie, “All good! I’ll see you guys later.” You pushed Sokka away and rushed off to your quarters.

You threw yourself into your bed and screamed into the pillow. Could today go any more wrong?

It was only fitting that today could in fact get worse. “Hey um (Y/n) are you awake? I kinda need to talk to you.” It was Sokka speaking from behind the metal door.

You tried not to panic at his words, “Yeah, come in.” You sat up on the bed, shimmying to the edge as Sokka opened the door.

He looked down at his hands, wringing them nervously, “I’m just going to say it,” he inhaled, and held it, “I’m leaving.”

“What?!” Your shouts made him snap his head up to make eye contact with you.

“But, I want you to come with us.” He seemed hopeful that you would accept his offer, but no matter how much you wanted to, you couldn’t.

“I- I can’t. I have an obligation to stay with the Southern Water Tribe Warriors, a job.”

“B-” He interrupted himself with his silence, eyebrows knotting into a crestfallen look, “You’re right, I’m sorry. Will you come to see me off?”

“You’re leaving right now? Right now, right now?”

“Yes…” He trailed off, seeming to shrink under your stare.

“So when will you be back? Or are you even coming back at all?”

“We’ll meet back up for the invasion, so one month. Trust me, I’ll be counting down the days.”

You walked up the stairs, hands close but never touching. Toph and Katara sat atop Appa, ready to go.

“Well, this is goodbye for now.”

“Be safe Sokka,” You said, hesitating for a moment before placing a quick peck on his cheek.

You didn’t see it, but a blush formed on his face as he climbed aboard the sky bison. Waving them off as they took flight towards the Fire Nation, leaving Bato, Hakoda, and yourself.

“So what’s going on with Sokka?”

“We are not having this conversation.” It seemed you would be counting down the days too.

The following month consisted of traveling the world to bring together the team Sokka wanted. It also consisted of constant teasing from Hakoda, and occasionally Bato, about Sokka.

But it was finally the Day of the Black Sun and that meant seeing Sokka. You could see Sokka from behind Bato but didn’t rush his time with his dad. “(Y/n)!” Sokka shouted when he finally saw you. He hugged you tightly, bringing your feet off the floor.

“Sokka! It’s good to see you!” Spirits, how did he get more handsome? “Are you ready?” He gave you an eager nod moving over to a platform where he would be telling everyone the invasion plan.

You gave him a smile and a thumbs-up as he crossed the stage, arms full of documents.

“Umm … so, as you know, today, we’re invading the Fire Nation! I mean I know you know that because otherwise why else would you be here?” Sokka laughed nervously as he took one of the scrolls and placed it on a board for everyone to see.

“Uh anyway, the Fire Lord’s palace is here,” he told the group sitting in front of him, pointing to the scroll. Realizing it wasn’t the map he wanted he picked up several more scrolls before finding the right one. “Uh nope, uh wait, uh wait, oh wait, it’s here, and uh, there’s an eclipse today and Aang’s gonna fight the Fire Lord and the firebenders won’t have any fire to use so that’s good for us!”

“And … um … I’m sorry, let me start at the beginning,” Sokka apologized, then he went rigid, speaking quickly. “Katara and I discovered Aang frozen in an iceberg, now I didn’t like Aang at first but grew to love him over time, then we went to the Southern Air Temple where Aang used to live and then we met Suki, who’s a Kyoshi warrior. She dressed me like a woman and then she kissed me, but that was before (Y/n) who’s from the Northern Water Tribe and I l-” Your eyes widened in anticipation of what Sokka was going to say.

“Thank you, Sokka. It’s okay, why don’t you take a break?” Hakoda interrupted, leaving you wanting to know what Sokka was going to say. He came and sat by your side, clearly dejected.

You tuned out the sounds of Hakoda as you comforted Sokka, “Hey, it’s ok to not be good at public speaking. Besides, that’s not what matters, it’s what’s in here,” you said, poking a finger to his heart. Tui’s gills did he look good in the dark blue armor, how did you not notice earlier? You stopped your ogling to finish your point, “your heart, your morals, and how you act upon them. That’s what matters, not being good at public speaking.”

He picked his head up and made eye contact with you, flashing a small smile. “Thanks (Y/n).” He moved to his group of friends to prepare for the oncoming battle.

You didn’t see him again until much later in the battle supporting an injured Hakoda.

“(Y/n)! Thank goodness, my dad’s in bad shape and Katara’s busy,” Sokka told you, worry littering his tone. “I have to go back.” He passed Hakoda over to you, the older man grunting in pain as he moved.

Sokka hovered for a moment seeming to hesitate over something. Seeming to decide he placed his lips on yours. Your eyes fluttered shut to kiss him back, but he was already pulling away. “I don’t want to think about not coming back, but just in case I don’t, I like you,” he mumbled against your lips. He walked away before giving you a chance to reply. Hakoda nudged you lightly, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head towards Sokka.

Your cheeks felt aflame as you passed a smirking Hakoda off to Bato. “Sokka!” He turned around at the sound of your voice. You jumped on him, wrapping your arms around his head to mash your lips together. Noses awkwardly jamming together uncomfortably and teeth clacking.

All the bottled emotions between you two coming to the surface and releasing as you kissed him. It felt like lightning was coursing through your veins. Speeding up your heart, and making every touch electrifying.

You pulled away, resting your forehead against his armor. Trying to blink away the tears of your emotional state. “You have to come back, for you, for your dad, for me,” you whispered. You moved your head up to look at him, “Please.”

“For you,” he whispered back in the same desperate tone. The arms already resting on your waist pulled you closer. You stayed pressed against Sokka until someone cleared their throat.

“Go kick some Firelord butt for me,” you laughed out, letting him go.

He smiled down at you with a lovesick stare. “For you.” You watched as he made his way towards Appa, ready to fight.

“So you and my son, huh?”

“Do you want me to heal you or not?”


End file.
